Can you see me now? Snapped canada story
by hetaliafangirl602
Summary: When a world meetingis held in canada, nobody comes, because they dont know what canada is. When nobody comes, canada snaps. What will happen?
1. A meeting in where?

Can you see me now? (Snapped!canada story!)

Canada was busy cleaning his house from head to toe. There was a world meeting today. Usually, Mathew hated world meetings because no one ever knew who he was. But this world meeting was extra special! Why? Because it was being held in Canada! There was never a world meeting in Canada before, so when Canada's boss told him where this meeting was he was both confused and estatic!

He began to clean instantly. Canada's house was already clean, but he wanted it be spotless. People where going to notice him today. He didn't want anyone to see anything that might make him look bad. Usually the meeting's were held in a separate building, but sence there was never a meeting in Canada, he didn't bother to build one. So, he had to use his house. But that was no big deal. His house was good-sized and had enough room for the meeting.

Taking a mop out of a bucket of water and cleaner, he began to mop the kitchen floor. He was almost done cleaning. Then the meeting would start in a couple of hours. The room where the meeting was taking place was the biggest room in the house. It had a big round table in the middle with enough seats for everyone. He finished the floor and went in the living room. He was tired from cleaning the whole house.

'I should got take a nap before the meeting starts. I got plenty of time and I know I'll need it when it's over.' he thought, walking over to his bed and flopping down on it. He couldn't wait for the meeting to start. Finally he would be noticed. He thought about it as he fell asleep.

* * *

Meanwhile, England was trying to figure out where the meeting was being held. "Where is it again? Canada? Whats that?" he said to his boss over the phone. "Are you sure? I don't think I know where that is." he walked back and forth in his room talking to his boss. "I.. erm.. I'll try to figure where that is but i think you read the papers wrong. Are you sure it wasnt a different country?"

"Alright then..." he said and hung up. he sighed and called Alfred.. "Do you know where the world meetings at?" he asked him. "I don't know. I was going to ask you the same thing. My boss said Canada. What is that?" he asked him. "I don't know. I'll call Japan and ask." England said and hung up the phone, then called japan.

japan didn't know either. England called china, russia, france, germany and italy. None of them knew where to go. "Maybe this is a prank from our bosses to see what we would do." he said to America over the phone. "Dude! Maybe they are! If that's true then we don't even need to go to a world meeting today!" he said and started to cheer. "That doesn't mean we don't go to a meeting! That just means that we meet somewhere else!"

So that's what they did. They all decided to meet up in England for the meeting. Little did they know what was going to happen in the future...

* * *

**This is my first fan fic on this website. So if it's all weirded out I'll fix it eventually.. until then I hope you like so far! :)**


	2. Your being watched

**Chapter 2**

Canada woke up about two hours later. He yawned and rubbed his eyes. "It's Almost time for the meeting! Countries should be coming soon!" he said and got out of his bed. he walked out of his room and made some pancakes, because he was hungry. He looked up at the clock. 'Thats's funny... they should have been here by now...' he thought. He finished eating and looked up at the clock again. 'They are all late.. Perhaps i should call my boss. Maybe he knows whats going on.'

He called his boss and waited for him to pick up. "Hello?" "Yea.. its me, Matthew. Um.. the meeting was today, right?" "Yes the meeting was today! It should have started by now, whats wrong?" "Nobodys here, sir." he said to his boss. "What?! No ones there?" "No one..." he said sadly. "Thay are just late, probably. just wait. I'm sure that they'll come." "Alright then." he said and hung up.

Canada sat and waited like his boss told him. He waited for hours. When it finally met 5 'o Clock in the afternoon, it was clear that they weren't coming. He got up and sadly walked back to his room. He had busted his butt cleaning and waited all day for what? So nobody would come? That was it. The last straw. He was sick of people forgetting him, ignoring him and forgetting him. He was going to make them remember him.

* * *

England, America, France and the countries where in England having a meeting. They where discussing oil. America was bored out of his mind. "Dude! This is so boring! Why do we have to talk about oil?" he asked. "Because. it's an Important natural resource and its limited So we have to talk about it. Now shut up and listen." England said to America.

England continued to listen to what Germany was saying, while getting tapped on the shoulder by America. "What do you want Git!?" he asked him in a frustrated tone. "Dude, what was up with that whole 'Canada' thing earlier?" "I don't know. I'm guessing it was a joke." "Some joke.." "Just shut up and listen!" America kept on bugging England throughout the whole meeting, until it was time to leave to the hotel. He would be staying in his home, but America wanted England to come to the hotel with him so he agreed.

When England got to Americas hotel room, America was chatting about something he didn't care about and pretended to listen. "..It was so cool dude! I swear you should have been there, man. You missed out." "Will you just unlock the door already?" he asked him. "What? Oh yeah, right." he said and unlocked the door. Walking in, America flopped down on the couch. "You have no grace in anything you do..." England muttered.

"Yes I do. I just don't do it. It's a waste of time." "Whatever. Why did you want me to come here for?" "because I watched a scary movie last night and I'm afraid to sleep alone when nobody's in the house." "I don't want to stay with you." "Please?" "No." "Please?" "NO!" "Iggy, I'm scared that there will be ghost and that they will haunt me down and eat me." America said in a whiny voice with puppy dog eyes that he knew england couldn't resist.

"Fine.. But I'm not sleeping in the same bed as you, git." "YAY!" America cheered. "So you wanna watch a movie dude, do ya?" "It it will get you to shut up then yes." America cheered again and went to put a movie in the dvd player. "We are so watching paranormal activity 3!" he said. "If your already scared enough that you can't sleep alone, do you really think it's a good idea to watch that movie?" "YEP!" England facepalmed.

* * *

Canada listened to the American and the Brit argue. It was funny, really. They had no idea that they where being watched. Not the slightest clue...

* * *

**Ok.. so I know its gettin kinda creepy.. But in my mind I find snapped canada very.. Mysterous might be the word. Anyway. I finally figured out how to put chapters! So yeah.. Hope your likeing the story so far. The good part is the next chapter.. It may be bloody... **


End file.
